Hearts can be Deceiving
by TK's Angel
Summary: This is for my friend Isabel and for all you other Pacey and Joey believers!!! This is set in season 1, hope you like it. Oh yeah, insert that disclaimer thing here...


Hey Isa, surprise!!! 

I decided, not too long ago to do this for you, this is to show you how much I appreciate you being there for me and being my friend. I decided to write a Pacey and Joey fic, just for you, it only makes sense since you have been with me through my last 4 Takaris!! 

Well, this is a completely Lori-original, meaning, brace yourself because this could get a little weird.

A little note, this fic is set in season 1 before anything happened, even before Jen arrived. Why? Because Joey and Pacey were meant o be together since the beginning!! Though I did include Andie in it just for the fact that I wanted to make fun of her a little.

I hope you like it, I really did try J

_________________________________________________________________________

"The heart can be deceiving"~ by T.K.'s Angel

-" And you see, Shakespeare's message to the audience in this play was…?" Mr. Alonzie looked around searching for someone to answer the question. Much to his annoyence only Andie was lifting her hand. "Anyone, anyone at all?" He said again ignoring Andie's pleading hands. Literature class could really be a horror to teach, especially if a McPhee was one of your students. "Okay then, Mr. Witter, why don't you just answer the question?"

"Huh, what?" Pacey was broken out of his trance as he heard the teacher's question. "What, no, I wasn't listening, sorry.." Mr. Alonzie just shook his head. "Typical Mr. Witter, you wouldn't know Shakespeare if it bit you in the head" "Yup, that's me Pacey J. Witter, the illiterate" Pacey mocked him and the teacher just sighed in frustration, he turned to Joey "Miss Potter enlighten us with your answer" Pacey just looked at her with sheer mockery, she just stuck her tongue out. "I think what Shakespeare was trying to say is that the heart can be deceiving, that something can be right in front of you, yet you still can't notice it. He meant that you don't always fall in love with the right people."

Pacey just stood up and applauded "Bravo Miss Josephine, I must say you are bright" "Sit down Mr. Witter, maybe you should take an example for Miss Potter and actually read the play" Joey kept on going "Well Pacey" she said glaring at him "you know there is a vast world of literature out there than those pages of playboy" "Touché Jo, see, if I weren't a gentleman I would probably come back with something even more spicey" Joey just glared at him, at the same time the bell rang (yup, like they always do, 15 minutes after the scene starts) As both teenagers got up to move they were stoped by the teacher.

"I was really impressed Miss Potter, a fine summary indeed of the play, hearts can be deceiving" "Thank you" The teacher kept on talking "See, you are still missing 4 credits to pass the course, and I was wondering if you were interested in getting those" Joey's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Wait a second, what in the world does this have to do with me?" Pacey asked. "This is were you come in, Miss Potter I was wondering if you could tutor young Pacey" "I'd be better off tutoring Monkeys" Pacey laughed "Yes you would probably get along better with those of your own kind". "Let me put this is in simpler terms, unless Pacey passes with a B+ at least, I will be seeing both of you next semester" Without saying another word he stood up and left leaving a wide eyed Joey and a extremely shocked Pacey.

"What the hell just happened here?" Joey said almost screaming "All I know is you and me are repeating this next semester, so long Jo, have a nice life" As he got up form his desk to leave he was quickly pulled down by his collar. "Hold it buddy, you and me are hitting those books now!" "No way in the world am I….." he was cutt off by her **"NOW!!!"**

** **

About 40 minutes later they were in the Potter living room "studying" or at least that was what Joey was trying to do with Pacey , his mind just kept wandering atthe mere sight of a fly that passed by. It was almost amazing how he could get distracted be the smallest little thing. "Pacey are you listening to me, Pacey!!!!" Pacey awoke from his slumber " What now??" " I am trying to teach you Romeo and Juliet here" Pacey stared at her face " What Pacey?" Joey was now annoyed, extremely annoyed, yet again he had managed to get distracted by the slightest thing. " You know, you don't look half bad with your hair hung up like that" Joey just blushed a light red, indeed she did look beautiful, a few strands of hair hung loosely from the bun on top of her head, a smile curved on her lips, one of sheer sarcasm. "Flattery will get you nowhere Pacey, especially with me, now concentrate on this" Pacey just shrugged "Gee, try to give a girl a complement and she throws it in you face, a guy just can't get a brake here" "Shut up Pacey" She concluded as a final statement, after that it was just pure study session.

Needless to say it was a very long night, especially for Joey, Pacey at times did seem to capture sudden interest, which would just be blown away by some other amusement. They were interrupted once or twice by Alexander's crying or by Dawson calling on the phone. Pacey quite couldn't understand it, he felt a bit of anger and slight resentment on Dawson. The way Joey giggled on the phone while talking to him was just plain disgusting. He decided to end it off, besides it was already late. " Hey listen, lets just call it a night ok, its really late" Joey was a bit disappointed at this "Oh, just remember to do the assignment on page 424"Pacey waved off to her as he left the room and the house.

On his way back home he couldn't help but think of what had happened, he really did mean what he had said to her. She did lookgood with her hair falling in her face like that. Wait that was an understatement "She looked gorgeous" Pacey muttered to himself as he rode on his bike through the familiar streets of Capeside. All his thoughts were now focused on her, he had an urge to do whatever he wished from him, to make her proud of him. He knew just the way too, he would try his best to pass next week's quiz, it wasn't because of him anymore, he would do this for her. Pacey kept on riding with a new look od determination back to his home.

Meanwhile Joey was thinking too, tonight had been really weird for the both of them. Pacey now seemed more hunky in a way, maybe it was the way he had looked at her, or maybe it had just been those words he had said {You don't look half bad} he had said to her. It was funny, the words probably meant absolutely nothing but the thought of _him saying it was what brought that small smile of satisfaction on her face. She slapped herself mentally for that, wasn't she supposively in love with Dawson, her best friend, the guy who lived dwn't he creek. But suddenly somehow, his features didn't seem to compete with Pacey's dazzling eyes, she seemed like she would fall in them for ever. Joey just shrugged to herself, maybe the lack of sleep was making her think crazy._

The week had passed on relatively normal after that. Except for what Joey noticed, Pacey had actually done all the assignments and asked questions. He seemed to be impressed by Shakespeare, like he said "He can be a really cool guy". Joey laughed to herself but not for long, lately she had been depressed, her mind was twisting with her heart. She was utterly confused, Dawson was a key player in her life, but Pacey was getting in it like tsunami (like a storm, like from that episode remember?). As she sat with him in the library at recess she couldn't help but smile to herself as she saw him intently read the last few verses of Romeo and Juliet. She thrown out of her thoughts by his voice "Jo, hello?" He waved his hand to get her attention. "Now who is the one getting distracted?" He made fun of her. She just laughed at his goofy face, it was actually nice being with him. "So, you wanted to get distracted huh?" Joey was now intrigued, "What are you up to Pacey?" He stood up with a grin on his face "Oh nothing" he lied "Liar I can read right through your face"

"Well" he said slightly leaning over "maybe I was planning on doing this:" He said as he lounged for her and started tickling her. She couldn't help herself as she started laughing incontrollably at his display. The librarian had ordered them to keep quiet, Pacey just took Joey and grabbed her effortlessly off her feet and into his arms, She took her and their books outside. When they reached the parking lot he dropped all the books, she dropped hers also. She was still in his arms and neither of them minded it for a second. He slowly started rocking her in his arms, he then started spinning her, "Pacey stop, common, you're making me dizzy!" She laughed out or pure joy as he kept spinning her like a princess. "Oops, Jo, I think I'm getting a little dizzy too" "oh no you don't Pacey" She had a perfectly good idea of what he was going to do. He gently yet rapidly placed herojn the floor as he dramatically, actually over-dramatically fell to her side. They both kept laughing whole-heartedly.

As Joey stood up she felt her legs get weaker and she accidentally fell on top of Pacey , she blushed a deep red as he did also. They both mumble apoligies to eachother. As Pacey lifted his head up it came only inches apart from Joey's. None of them dared to move, none of them wanted to move. Pacey felt an over-whelming sensation to kiss her, as if nothing else in the world mattered to him at that instant. He slowly started to lean in his head and he felt Joey do it also, it was almost like an euphoria, a moment of wonder resumed in that single moment. Their faces kept leaning as their lips lightly brushed Pacey shook away violently from her. He got up and he helped her up also. Now she was really confused, so Pacey didn't like her, without a word she took her books and ran off. Pacey hating himself " What did I just do?" He asked silently.

The next day Joey avoided all contact with him, he was suppose to get his test back today and frankly she didn't care if he passed it or not, she didn't care if she would have to repeat Literature again. She just simply didn't care anymore "He doesn't care for me, why should I give a rat's ass about him.." School was over, and when she went to her locker, she saw something peculiar hung to it, it was Pacey's test, not only had he passed it but he had gotten an A too. As she turned around she saw him behind her, he mouthed the words thank you. Joey only responded by throwing the test paper. "Well, now we can move on, you get on with your pathetic little life and mayI never see you again!!" she stormed off, he reached for her wrist to hold her but she slipped away easily.

That night she had just laid in her bed thinking, as much as she tried she couldn't stay mad at him. Odd, she thought all this time she thought she was in love with Dawson, who knows, maybe all this time Dawson was just the bridge leading to Pacey. Very strange she said out loud yet it was only a faint whisper "The heart can be deceiving, you don't always fall in love with the right person" She quoted herself form what she had said a week earlier "Something can be right in front of you yet you don't notice it". She laughed as she thought about it. God had a very good sense of humor to specifically chose her to go through all of this.

Suddenly a clank could be heard outside her window, she stood up from her bed grabbing the nearest thing, which just happened to be her literature book. She steadily opened the window and looked outside, what she saw shook her out of reality, there was Pacey, dressed in tights going up to her window via a ladder. He began reciting al those too familiar words from Shakespeare. "But soft, through yonder window breaks, it is the east and Joey-et is the sun" Joey laughed at how ridiculous he was being (As you probably are too Isabel, don't deny it!) Pacey came closer to her.

"Joey I am so sorry, for everything" Joey just shook her head at him "you don't have to sorry for anything." "But I do Joey, any man in the universe would kill for a kiss from a goddess like you, me I had you, I wanted you, but I just backed off like a coward." Joey kept staring quizzically at him. "I realized it, I realized what I always knew, Joey I love you" He looked at her straight in the eye, she focused her own gaze on his also, it was a way for her to enter his soul, through his eyes she could see he was not lying. It was time to stop lying to herself. "Well its about time Pacey!!" He looked at her fondly. "Kiss me" he said plain and simply. She looked perplexed at the request but he just took his hand and placed it under her chin as he drew her closer to him. They shared their first kiss, one filled with love, the love they shared for one another (cheesy alert, sorry, but that's just who I am . As he pulled away she took his hand on her own "And I love you".

That is it, finished, no more fic. Now, since I am probably really nearby when you finished reading this, the first time, tell my what you think, Where you surprised,?? cause that was sort of the whole point you know………Like I said, Lori original, so don't be too mad, or disappointed or whatever it is you are now, just kidding J

Pacey and Joey Forever, n´stuff……..


End file.
